


The Size Of China

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Matsun and Makki get involved in getting Iwaizumi and Oikawa together.





	

Everyone knew that Oikawa had feelings for Iwaizumi. Except for Iwaizumi. And Oikawa. 

It became very clear to most people with eyes the day that Oikawa did realize he had feelings for Iwaizumi. It came out of nowhere. Almost like he’d been sitting around and suddenly been struck by the realization that he wanted to fuck his best friend. A very likely possibility to anyone who knew him.  And as soon as that realization hit he started following Iwaizumi around like a confused puppy. Like he couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to do. Also a very likely possibility.

“This is almost sad,” Hanamaki said, watching Oikawa chase after a confused Iwaizumi asking if they were still eating lunch together that day, despite the fact that they ate lunch together everyday.

“Yup. Too bad it’s better than TV,” Matsukawa added in with a lazy grin as Iwaizumi had taken to pushing Oikawa away by his face, demanding some breathing room.

“We should help.” Hanamaki grinned at him. “By making it worse for Oikawa.”

“Ooh, I love that schemey face. We should definitely help.”

“Good. How do you feel about being Iwaizumi’s secret admirer?”

Matsukawa held his hands up to the side of head and batted his eyelashes, “I’ve always secretly wanted to get into Iwaizumi’s pants,” he said in the highest voice he could attempt.

“Then let’s write a sickeningly cute note and leave some flowers in his locker!”

* * *

When Iwaizumi opened his shoe locker, he wasn’t expecting a small bouquet of flowers, along with a letter attached to it, to fall out. He picked them up off the floor and gave them a scrutinizing look before deciding they really were for him and not Oikawa.

“What’s that?” Oikawa peered curiously over his shoulder and then wished he hadn’t when he saw what it was. “Oh.” He quickly put on a smile. “Well, would you look at that. Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer, Iwa-chan. What’s the note say?”

“Someone’s apparently been crushing on me since second year,” Iwaizumi mumbled in disbelief, “I feel like this is some kind of joke.”

“Why do you think that? I get those kinds of notes all the time.”

“Yeah. _You_ _do._ ” He put the flowers and note back in his locker, deciding he could think about it later. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter much. If someone really likes me then they’ll tell me eventually face to face. Or well - they should, at least.”

“That makes some people nervous.” Oikawa  _ might  _ have been just a  _ bit  _ defensive.

“I guess, but I can’t really do anything about it if I don’t know who they are. Nothing’s really gonna change unless they straight up tell me.”

Oikawa was borderline pouting at Iwaizumi, and even he couldn’t say why. “Whatever. We’re still hanging out today, right?”

“We hang out everyday. That hasn’t changed for years,” Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa had recently felt the need to constantly reaffirm his plans with Iwaizumi even when he knew it wasn’t necessary, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I was just checking. C’mon, let’s go,” He said, practically dragging Iwaizumi towards his house.

“Well, I think that went well.” Hanamaki commented when they were watching out of earshot.

Matsukawa nodded in agreement. “It needs more though. More reaction. From both of them.”

* * *

The next day Iwaizumi found brown bits of fluff and limbs protruding from his desk. He had to do a double take to make sure that he wasn’t imagining it before pulling it out to reveal a large stuffed bear holding a large red heart with the words ‘I love you~’ stitched into it and another note taped to his desk.

Oikawa scowled at the bear. “It’s kind of tacky, don’t you think? And it takes up too much space.”

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Iwaizumi chuckled, holding the bear up to Oikawa.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the bear. “It’s obnoxiously large. You’ll have to carry it home; there’s no way that thing is going to fit in your bag.”

“Then I guess I’ll be carrying it home.” He put the bear down on his desk to get a better look at Oikawa, “If it bugs you that much though I can leave it here for the night. Bring a bigger bag tomorrow.”

Oikawa’s frown got deeper and he dropped into his seat with an annoyed huff. “No, don’t bother. Just do whatever you want with it.”

Iwaizumi’s brows drew together, “What’s wrong with you? The bear can’t bug you that much, it’s just a stuffed animal. You get tons of them.”

“It doesn’t bug me.”

“Try saying that again when it’s not written all over your face.”

“Fine.” Oikawa made himself compose his face into a neutral expression. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You’re the one who told me to say it again.”

“Why does it bug you so much?”

“It doesn’t. It’s just stupid.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Look,” Iwaizumi sighed, “If it really bugs you that much, I’ll get rid of it.”

“Aww, but it's so cute,” Hanamaki cooed, taking his seat behind Iwaizumi.

“It is, but Oikawa’s pretty obviously upset over it. It’s just a bear, I can live without it.”

“Maybe he's jealous~”

“Jealous of what?” Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed with a scrunch of his brows, “Why would he be jealous?”

“Who knows. Why would he be upset about a bear?”

“Maybe it’s not just the bear,” Matsukawa added in.

“Mind your own business.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at them.

Iwaizumi pulled out his chair and sat backwards on it to face Oikawa, “There something bugging you that I don’t know about?”

“Of course not,” Oikawa said dismissively.

“I didn't know there was anything Iwaizumi didn't know about Oikawa,” Hanamaki stage whispered to Matsukawa.

“I know right. I thought Oikawa woulda took his best friend absolutely everything,” Matsukawa whispered back.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes into a glare, first at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, then to Oikawa. “If you don’t wanna tell me then fine. Just stop pouting about it like you expect me to help you with it.”

Oikawa threw a pen at Hanamaki. “Are you two trying to get him to be mad at me? What am I saying? Of course you are.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job of it yourself,” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, turning around in his chair to face the front.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa turned his attention back on him, but the teacher walked in and cut him off. Oikawa may or may not have been sulking for the rest of the class period.

* * *

Oikawa’s confused puppy routine turned into a kicked puppy routine. “Iwa-chan, we’re still eating together, right?”

“Geez stop looking at me like that,” Iwaizumi groaned, “I’m not mad at you. Much. And we’re still eating together.”

Oikawa beamed at him. “Good.”

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s bugging you?”

The kicked puppy was back just as quick as it vanished. “I thought we dropped that! You said you weren't mad anymore.”

“I’m not, but I’m still worried. You become a recluse when things bug you and you don’t talk about them.”

“I do not! I’m one of the most social people in this school. I know almost everyone.”

“You become an  _ emotional  _ recluse. You smile at me like everything’s fine and peachy and bottle everything up.”

“Nothing to bottle, so it's fine.”

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one, but I’ll drop it. For now.”

“No don't drop it,” Hanamaki wedged his way between them. “I can tell you what's up with our dear captain. He's got a crush the size of China.” Oikawa looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to be mortified or committing murder. “Don't worry, I'm not saying on who. But doesn’t that get rid of some of the tension? No more ‘for now’!”

“Don't you have lunch somewhere else?” Oikawa glared daggers at Hanamaki.

“Yeah, but I'm nosey.” He grinned, unaffected by the glare.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened marginally. “A giant crush, huh? That’s definitely news to me.” There was a slight tint of sadness in his voice.

“There is no crush. Makki is just trying to cause trouble.” The slight blush on his cheeks disagreed.

“You’re lying. They must be pretty great if they got you to fall for them.” Iwaizumi gave him a light pat on the back and a small smile that didn’t really meet his eyes.

“I- why are you upset?”

“You shouldn’t pry if you’re not gonna share.”

“Goes two ways Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm. This is more angsty than entertaining now.” Hanamaki observed. “I take it back, I'm totally telling. Besides, I wanna see your expressions.”

“Don't you da-” Hanamaki covered Oikawa's mouth, completely ignoring when Oikawa tried to lick his hand.

“So, Iwaizumi, wanna hear about this crush?” He asked casually.

“Oh, I think I’ll chime in now.” Matsukawa wrapped an arm around Hanamaki, covering his mouth. “Those are things they should tell each other themselves.”

Hanamaki moved away from his hand. “Fine. I just thought he would have said by now.” Oikawa looked ready to worship Matsukawa.

“If he wants to keep secrets from his best friend of many,  _ many  _ years, then who are we to reveal those secrets for him.” Matsukawa smirked at both the annoyed reaction he got from Iwaizumi and frustrated one he got from Oikawa. Any signs of worship were gone.

“I'm making both of you run extra laps today.” Oikawa decided.

“Ooh, abuse of power. You’re not gonna stand for that, are you Iwaizumi?” All Matsukawa received from Iwaizumi was a nonchalant shrug.

“C’mon, Iwaizumi. Don’t let him torture us!” Hanamaki tried.

“I'm pretty tempted to let him though.”

“Dude! No! You’re not supposed to be the petty one!”

“Just because he’s usually petty enough for the both of us, doesn’t mean I can’t be sometimes.”

“You're cruel.”

* * *

“Are you still mad?” Oikawa asked as they walked home together after practice.

“No,” Iwaizumi sighed, “Are you?”

“At Makki and Matsun? Yes. Why did you stop me after ten laps?”

“Because it started being cruel after five. Not really what I meant though. I mean like,” He gestured towards his abnormally large bag where he’d shoved the bear, “that thing.”

“I wasn't mad about it,” Oikawa insisted.

“Yeah you were, and you still are.”

“Fine. So what?”

“Why?” Iwaizumi said simply.

“Because apparently I have a crush the size of China,” he muttered, glaring at the bag.

“What does that...” Iwaizumi paused to let the words fully register only to look back at Oikawa with wide eyes. “What does that have to do with anything?” His voice lowered closer to a whisper.

“Please don't make me say it. Just reject me and move on with it so we can get through the awkward and go back to normal.” He closed his eyes like he was bracing himself for said rejection, realizing in the back of his mind that they had stopped walking at some point.

“No.” Iwaizumi took a step closer to Oikawa, one hand cupping his cheek while the other laced with Oikawa’s fingers, “I wanna hear you say it.”

Oikawa’s eyes flew open and his breath caught in his throat for a moment he wasn't able to say anything and then finally he blurted out, “It's more a crush the size of Asia, really. On you. I have feelings for you.” His face felt like it was on fire, and Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time pulling Oikawa in for a kiss, one he’d waited too long for.

* * *

The next day when they walked into the gym and Oikawa pecked Iwaizumi on the cheek before going into the locker room Hanamaki groaned. “It wasn’t worth it. My feet still hurt from yesterday.”

“Just think. Now we can make fun of them as a couple,” Matsukawa tried to reassure him.

Hanamaki opened his mouth to reply, but Oikawa cut him off with, “Alright, we’re going to start with five laps and then have a practice set.”

_ “Not worth it.”  _ Hanamaki reiterated. 


End file.
